


Blind

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Gemini, Fluff, M/M, Soft Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Snake is awake late at night, bored, and dicks around with his Search Snakes. He often spys on the other Robot Masters, but mostly Gemini. But something is wrong with Gemini...Mindless fluff.





	

Snake huffed, the base was quiet as usual, then again no one was up this late. Snake found himself often restless, at night, finding his bed far too big, even when he slept with his search snakes it was too vast. His sheets to large, his mattress like an endless sea. He sighed, playing with a young search snake in his hands.

He kept them around the base, it helped at times to see if anyone was fighting or to get some good gossip. Like how Shadow would sneak off and return with bite marks, or that Nettle would spend days making sweaters for old ladies and babies, and how Top would try to learn every musical number ever. He had a search snake for everyone, and for every room, sometimes it would be great juicy dirt, or something not at all filthy, cute even, like how Spark would make little wind-up toys, or how Hard would carve out bears from wood, and Magnet sleeping on the ceiling.

Speaking of search snakes, the one he left in the kitchen was active, someone was moving in there. Snake turned left, towards the kitchen, seeing through the snake’s eyes. It was Gemini, deducted off his overly clean armor, his face was rather pale, paler than usual, he fumbled around in the dark, his hands stretched out. Gemini cursed stubbing his toe into the wall, falling on his butt.

Something about it made Snake’s skin shrink, Gemini wasn’t acting right. He ordered the snake to crawl over and investigate, as he put a little bit of extra effort into his walk.

The kitchen was dark, Snake flicked the light switch on, leaning against the wall, folding his arms. He always wanted to get on Gemini’s nerves, bother him at every turn, he hated how his mind was slow and skittish when he was close to Gemini. How his white-silver hair always caught the sunlight, his bright green eyes always shining, saying he had a crush on Gemini was not even close. Gemini was beautiful in his eyes, an untenable treasure. Snake blinked awhile, waiting for Gemini to look over, and put down his arms.

Gemini stood up, slowly, his arms still out in front of him. “Damn where is that light switch.” He hissed out, knocking his foot into the fridge. “Ow, damn it!”

How could he not see it? The light was on, not one part of the kitchen was dark… “Gemini?” Snake walked in, roaming around Gemini.

Gemini turned towards him his face sour. “Great just who I wanted to talk to.” It was true Gemini didn’t favor Snake in any way, the exact opposite of Snake’s feelings. Gemini found him annoying and always causing trouble, not to mention he didn’t like snakes, finding them disgusting and vile.

Snake frowned, getting close to Gemini’s face, so close he could see the two lines in his face skin. Gemini’s eyes looked...off, whiter, paler. “You alright?” He skipped the ‘tease the living crap out of Gemini routine’, going for actually worried.

Gemini rolled his eyes. “Fine now turn on the damn light.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“That’s the problem, it is on.” Snake studied Gemini’s eyes, they weren’t bright.

“Quit bullshitting me.” Gemini snarled out.

“You can’t see me?” Snake got closer. “Even if the light was off you’d be able to see me right now.” He licked Gemini’s nose. “Cause I’m standing right in front of you.”

Gemini jumped, whipping off Snake’s split. “W-what the hell?” He fell back falling on the floor with a heavy thud.

Snake helped him back up. “Your eyes aren’t looking alright.” He draped one of Gemini’s arms over his shoulders. “We'll have to wait for Wily to wake up.”

“We?” Gemini squeaked out.

“Yes, ‘we’ I know you hate me, but I’m not gonna let you fumble around without eyesight.” Snake sighed, feeling Gemini’s feet start to drag. “Fine!” Snake didn’t hesitate scooping up Gemini in his arms, feeling his heart skip a beat.

“What are you doing!?” Gemini squeaked.

“Getting you to a bed.” Snake dashed off towards his room.

 

“One final test okay?” Gemini asked, sitting on Snake’s bed, his arms crossed, once again his hair caught the light perfectly, the moonlight giving him a perfect blue glow.

Snake huffed grabbing a lighter. “Fine, then you’re gonna sleep, got it?”

Gemini nodded, with each test his confidence was shrinking, each one he failed, walking a straight line, following Snake’s thumb, even pointing out the one search snake in the room, that was on his foot. Was he blind? And if so…

“Alright I’ve got a lighter, gonna light it, I want you to follow it with your eyes,” Snake got up flicking the lights off again. He sat down on the floor a foot away from Gemini. “And if you can see it grab it out of my hand.”

Gemini nodded.

Snake lit the lighter, holding it up in front of Gemini’s face. “Anything?”

“Y-yeah.” Gemini reached forward, grabbing at the lighter.

Snake smiled, maybe Gemini was fine…

“Ow!” Gemini jumped back on the bed, clutching his hand, he didn’t grab the lighter, he grabbed the fire.

“Gemini?!” Snake jumped up shutting the lighter's cap, tossing it on the nightstand, following Gemini on the bed. “You alright?”

“‘Alright’?” Gemini paused, his voice was quiet, he curled up on Snake’s bed. “‘Alright’?” it was cold as if Gemini was breathing out ice. “I’m not ‘alright’!” He shouted, making Snake jump up and off the bed. “I’m fucking blind! Everything is fucking dark!” Gemini crawled off the bed, onto the floor. “I can’t see a damn thing!” He started to sob. “I can’t see all the gems in the world, the sun, not even the flowers!” He fell to the floor gripping his eyes. “I’m fucking blind.” He fell on his side curling up into a tight ball. “I can’t look at myself…”

Snake stood back surprised to see Gemini weeping like he lost a family member, he was never good at comforting anyone. But it hurt seeing Gemini so heart was broken. “Wily will fix it.” He sat down next to Gemini, resting his hand on Gemini’s back.

Gemini snarled, clawing at his face, pulling out strands of hair.

“Hey!” Snake flipped him on his back, yanking his hands away from his face.

Gemini whined. “Why, why, why, why…” He turned away from Snake, blood dripped from his face. “I-i can’t see myself...I’m disgusting…”

“No.” Snake growled out, making Gemini turn back towards him. “Stop it.”

Gemini whined, trying to fight back, Snake pushed down on his wrists harder.

“Listen to me Gemini.” Snake snarled, a tone Gemini had never heard before. “You’re better than this, you’ve always looked perfect, like a crystal. So what if you can’t see yourself? You can blind the world with a simple smile…” Gemini stayed still his face for once not pale, but a deep red. Snake sighed standing up. Snake tried to not lose himself in what he just said.

Gemini was at a loss for words, he’d never heard Snake speak so tenderly, so protectively over anything, over him.

Snake helped him up. “Now please rest.” Snake quietly thanked that Gemini couldn’t see his face right now.

Gemini nodded, slipping into Snake’s bed. “G-goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Snake slipped under the sheets on the other side, sitting up against the headboard. His mind was wild and rapid like a river, why’d he just say that? Gemini was snoring softly, his eyes lightly shut, laying on his side, pulling the blankets over his shoulder, his hands bundled up. Snake sighed, looking at the chunks of missing hair, with soft fingers he pushed away some of Gemini’s hair, looking at the fresh blood pool into one then drip off. “Why’d you do it to yourself?” He shifted more to look at Gemini’s head. “So what if you can’t see the world? Besides...you’ve kinda been mine for so long it’s hard to not see you as part of it.”

Gemini grumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his back, his lips barely parted.

Snake swallowed hard, feeling his whole body heat up. He leaned down, making sure Gemini couldn’t feel him, he held his breath. Pecking a soft kiss on Gemini’s softer lips. He backed away quickly covering his face.

“You know.”

Snake froze, his blood was running cold, he turned back towards Gemini.

“You’re a horrible kisser.” Gemini’s eyes slid open, looking but not seeing. He sat up, rolling on top of Snake. “Let me show you how it’s done.” He shoved his mouth to Snake’s, slipping his tongue in, winding his arms around Snake’s neck. Snake grabbed his sides, pulling him closer. Their tongues fighting for dominance, but at the same time wandering, feeling the inside of the others.

Gemini sat back panting, his face bright red, and a line of Snake’s saliva running off his chin. “How long?”

“I-i don’t know.” Snake answer his voice sounded shy, something that wasn’t like him.

Gemini snorted. “I’d say a few months?” Gemini dove back in, running his hands through Snake’s slippery hair.

“A-a few months, how long have you known I have a crush?” Snake asked, kissing Gemini’s jaw line.

“Oh no, you hid your feelings. That’s how long I’ve had a crush on you.” Gemini said leaning back, blind but beautiful.

Snake was dumbfounded, he gave up on his control tackling Gemini, kissing him again. Gemini laughed, Snake hissed.


End file.
